Hunting for Love
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: Biarkan dirinya saja yang merasakan kurangnya kasih sayang seorang ayah, jangan sampai terjadi pada putranya. Ia hanya hidup untuk putranya, maka semua akan ia berikan agar cahaya hidupnya tidak redup, meskipun itu berarti harus bersamanya. mind to review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, little bit OOC, typo

Hunting for Love

Nadeshiko Ama

Chapter 1

Suara derap langkah kaki mengema di koridor, tampak bahwa pemiliknya seorang wanita muda berambut coklat tergesa-gesa untuk segera sampai di ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor.

Braak..

"No..na Te..ma..ri.." Dia mencoba memanggil atasannya di sela nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Astaga, Matsuri bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ruanganku?"

"Ma..maafkan saya, tapi ada berita yang sangat mendesak."

Perhatian Temari kini sepenuhnya beralih ke arah sekretarisnya itu. "Ada apa Matsuri?"

"Kazekage-sama berniat menjodohkan Anda dengan salah satu pria single di perusahaan ini."

"A..apa?" Mata Temari membulat tak percaya.

oOo

Ketukan jarinya pada meja makin lama makin cepat, seolah dengan bertambahnya kecepatan tangan dapat mengenyahkan kegalauan di benaknya. Mata dark green-nya bergerak menyusuri beberapa file di depannya, lama kemudian terdengar helaan nafas berat dari wanita muda berambut pirang itu.

"Jadi ini kemungkinan calon yang akan dijodohkan Tou-san padaku?"

"Iya Nona."

"Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha bersaudara, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi. Dia tidak termasuk ya?"

"Benar, Nona. Saya mendengar 5 nama itu saja yang direkomendasikan Chiyo-sama."

"Apa kau tidak bisa memastikan siapa salah satu dari mereka yang akan dijodohkan denganku?"

Matsuri hanya merespon dengan gelengan lalu menambahkan " Tapi Kazekage-sama belum tentu menyetujui rekomendasi Chiyo-sama atau bahkan beliau sudah mempunyai calon sendiri."

"Jadi ada kemungkinan ada lebih dari 5 calon, tapi tidak mungkin Nara Shikamaru termasuk di dalamnya kan." Temari memandang Matsuri dengan senyum masam, yang bisa ditanggapi dengan senyum gugup dan tatapan prihatin.

Ya bukan rahasia umum bahwa hubungan Sabaku Temari dan Nara Shikamaru ditentang habis-habisan oleh keluarga Sabaku tanpa pernah ada alasan yang jelas diberikan oleh sang ayah. Masih segar dalam ingatan Temari pertengkaran hebat antara dia dengan ayah dan kedua adiknya mengenai hubungannya bersama Shikamaru yang berakhir dengan kambuhnya penyakit jantung ayahnya yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

~Flashback~

Sore itu seluruh keluarga Sabaku berkumpul di ruang tengah Sabaku Manor, menikmati suasana indah musim gugur, angin menerbangkan daun merah momiji yang berguguran terlihat selaras dengan langit senja, keindahan tersebut dapat dinikmati oleh 4 orang Sabaku dari jendela besar yang membingkai sisi utara ruangan. Kebersamaan seperti ini sangat jarang terlihat di kediaman keluarga Sabaku karena kesibukan masing-masing, sehingga tepat rasanya bagi sang kepala keluarga untuk menanyakan kabar dari ketiga anaknya— Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankurou serta Sabaku Gaara— dimulai dari putri sulung.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan pemuda Nara itu Temari?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, yang memang tidak pernah ada di dalam kamus kehidupannya.

"Tousan ini tidak seperti..." belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, ayahnya sudah memotong kalimatnya serta menatapnya dengan tajam

"Jawab saja Temari."

"Maaf Tou-san." Ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu benar perangai ayahnya, tidak menuruti perintah ayahnya sama dengan membangkang dan itu artinya

Prangg...

Cangkir teh tak berdosa yang sedang dipegang ayahnya menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya dan dia hanya bisa menunduk semakin dalam.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang putuskan hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu. Apa kau sudah tak menghormatiku lagi Temari."

"Tentu saja tidak Tou-san, aku hanya..."

"Mencintainya. Begitukan Nee-san?" Kankurou memotong ucapanku dengan nada mencemooh.

Temari menatap tajam adiknya "Jangan memperkeruh keadaan Kankurou!" Ia melirik sekilas ke arah adik bungsunya yang masih memasang tampang stoicnya. Jangan sampai Gaara juga menyerangnya, sekeras kepalanya Temari tidak mungkin menang ia melawan 3 orang Sabaku sekaligus.

"Adikmu benar, Temari. Berhentilah main-main dan mulailah serius dengan hidupmu. Tou-san tidak akan pernah merestui kalian. Carilah pemuda lainnya dan jangan pernah berhubungan dengan keluarga Nara."

"Nee-san hanya terbawa romansa cinta monyet Tou-san."

Cinta monyet yah mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, Shikamaru adalah first crush nya saat masih duduk di bangku high school dan hubungan itu terus berlanjut sampai sekarang meskipun harus kucing-kucingan dengan ayah dan kedua adiknya. Temari mungkin bisa menoleransi perkataan itu jika diucapkan dari orang lain, tetapi bila hal ini keluar dari mulut Kankurou, adiknya, baginya itu adalah penghinaan, seakan-akan ia adalah gadis ingusan yang terpesona pada pangeran tampan berkuda putih seperti dalam dongeng-dongeng yang sering didengarnya sewaktu masih kecil. Dan tidak, entah apa yang merasukinya, ia tidak mau mengalah kali ini dengan adiknya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencintainya, Kankurou?" bentaknya pada Kankurou

Dan genderang perang sepertinya sudah ditabuh, dapat ia lihat wajah murka ayahnya serta kekagetan di wajah kedua adiknya.

"TEMARI." Suara ayahnya menggelegar membelah kesunyian Sabaku Manor. Tak ada jalan mundur lagi baginya ia harus terus maju dan menuntaskan segalanya hari ini.

"Kau sadar dengan kata-katamu barusan Nee-san." Kali ini Gaara angkat bicara

"Ya, tentu saja. Kalian tidak salah dengar, aku mencintainya."

"Jadi kau akan terus mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Nara?" nada geram terdengar dari pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Iya Tou-san. Kami saling mencintai, tidak ada salahnya bukan?"

"Lihat dirimu Temari, kau berani membantah permintaan tou-san mu demi pemuda itu, sebelum bertemu dengannya kau gadis penurut. Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan kalian. Dan benar kata Kankurou, kau tidak mencintainya. Putuskan hubungan kalian dan mulailah berhubungan dengan pemuda lain. "Wajahnya semakin memerah, kemurkaannya semakin nampak pada putri satu-satunya keluarga Sabaku.

"Aku mencintainya Tou-san." Suaranya mulai bergetar menahan semua beban yang berkumpul di dadanya.

"Kalau bisa sudah kupotong bagian hatiku yang mencintainya, agar aku tidak pernah mengecewakan kalian." Setetes air mata keluar dari mata kanannya, tak pernah ia merasa sefrustasi dan seputus asa seperti ini. "Aku tak peduli jika kalian tidak menyetujuinya, aku akan pergi bersama Shikamaru, pergi ke tempat dimana tak ada yang menentang hubungan kami walau harus ke ujung dunia sekalipun."

"Kau.." kata-kata tou-san tidak pernah diselesaikan karena ia terlihat kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya, wajahnya semakin memucat dan terlihat keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

"Tou-san"

"Nii-san cepat telepon ambulans, jantung Tou-san kambuh lagi."

oOo

Ruang tunggu ICU tak pernah terasa begitu menakutkan seperti ini bagi ketiga Sabaku muda, terlebih bagi Temari, demi Kami-sama ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk mencelakakan tou-sannya. Ia menyayanginya, sungguh ia benar-benar sayang pada tou-sannya, apalagi setelah meninggalnya kaa-san saat melahirkan Gaara, praktis hanya tou-san satu-satunya orang tua yang dimilikinya. Meskipun sering sekali ia memperlakukan ketiga anaknya dengan otoriter, ia selalu berusaha menjadi gadis penurut agar tou-san bangga padanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang ia mengecewakannya, setetes air mata membasahi pipinya, dengan segara ia menghapusnya agar tak terlihat kedua adiknya.

"Menyesal kau sekarang, Nee-san?" Kankurou menyindirnya "Bukankah sekarang sudah terlambat. Menyesal selalu terjadi di belakang kan?"

"Hentikan Nii-san."

Air mata Temari semakin membanjiri pipinya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu ruang ICU yang sedari tadi belum terbuka. Ia takut sekali 'Kami-sama aku mohon selamatkan tou-san'

Pintu ICU terbuka, seorang dokter berkacamata keluar menemui kami

"Tuan Sabaku masih dalam keadaan kritis, kami akan terus memantau keadaannya. Kalian berdoa saja."

"Apa kami bisa menemuinya dok?"

"Jangan hari ini, mungkin besok baru bisa."

"Terima kasih dokter."

oOo

Kakinya melangkah perlahan memasuki ruangan putih, hidungnya mengernyit karena kuatnya bau antiseptik yang menguar di dalam ruangan tersebut. Matanya tak lepas dari sesosok tubuh yang tergolek lemah dengan segala peralatan medis menancap di tubuhnya. Hanya suara mesin yang berdetak teratur menandakan masih adanya kehidupan yang menopang tou-sannya. Sungguh bukan ini yang dia inginkan, Temari hanya bisa mencengkeram erat baju steril yang harus ia kenakan di ruang ICU, berharap tak ada isak air tangis yang akan mempengaruhi keadaan tou-sannya. Dokter Kabuto mengatakan bahwa kesadaran tou-sannya memang hilang tetapi masih bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya meski tidak ada respon balik. Disinilah ia mencoba berkomunikasi berharap agar mendapat respon.

"Tou-san ini aku Temari, bagaimana keadaan tou-san?"suaranya semakin mengecil karena tak kuasa menahan emosi, ini semua salahnya, tou-san ada di ruangan ini.

Masih tak ada respon

"Bangunlah tou-san, aku mohon." Tangannya menggenggam tangan tou-san berharap ada tangan besar yang balas menggenggamnya, memberikan kehangatan yang sering ia dapatkan ketika ia masih kecil. Tapi harapannya sia-sia ayahnya masih bergeming dalam tidurnya, seakan menghukum putrinya karena pembangkangan yang dilakukannya.

"Tou-san bangunlah, aku mohon. Bangunlah. Aku.. kami membutuhkanmu."

oOo

Seminggu setelah kunjungannya ke ruang ICU, Kankurou tiba-tiba menelpon mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya sudah sadar. Temari segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit, kegembiraannya menyebabkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia belum sempat menukar baju rumahnya, tapi ia pun tidak ambil pusing dengan penampilannya. Ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan ayahnya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Gaara dan Kankurou sudah menunggu di depan pintu ruangan perawatan ayahnya. "Masuklah nee-san, tou-san ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Kankurou sambil menepuk pelan lengan Temari, Gaara pun hanya tersenyum tipis saat ia menatapnya. Perlahan ia buka pintu kamar dan mendapati bahwa ayahnya berbaring dengan sandaran kepalanya yang sudah dinaikkan.

"Tou-san."

"Temari, kemarilah." Suaranya masih lemah meski wajahnya tidak sepucat saat di ruang ICU

"Tou-san maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Aku tahu. Kau begitu karena cintamu yang begitu besar pada pemuda Nara itu."

"Aku..."

"Apakah kau tidak mencintai tou-sanmu ini, Temari?"

Pertanyaan yang sontak membuat gadis pirang itu terkejut bukan main

"Tentu saja aku mencintai tou-san." Ujarnya di sela tangis seraya memeluk ayahnya

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menuruti permintaanku?" Temari tidak menjawabnya, hanya tangisnya yang semakin pecah di pelukan ayahnya.

oOo

Temari duduk sendirian di ayunan yang terletak di taman belakang Sabaku Manor, memandang langit sore, angin senja membelai lembut wajahnya. Ia bergitu terlena dengan ketenangan yang didapatnya, tanpa ia sadari ada langkah kaki mendekat.

"Nee-san."

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan adiknya sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gaara? Ada apa?" ia tersenyum tipis saat menemukan adik bungsunya itu dan segera melanjutkan kegiatannya memandang langit sore sambil mengayunkan ayunan yang ia duduki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya sambil duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Menurutmu?" ia balik bertanya sambil tersenyum lemah, masih tidak menoleh pada adik bungsunya itu.

"Entahlah kau terlihat berusaha tegar padahal kenyataannya tidak."

"Nee-san? Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan, kami peduli padamu, sungguh." Gaara mendesak kakaknya ketika dilihatnya tidak ada respon yang ia dapat.

Temari tersenyum getir, peduli katanya, ia sungguh ingin berteriak di depan adiknya, jika kalian peduli padaku tentu tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Hanya helaan nafas parau yang didengar Gaara, ia menyadari betul bahwa kakaknya tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Nee-"

"Dia seperti udara bagiku" jeda diambil Temari sebelum melanjutkan "Rasanya sesak sekali bila ia tidak di sampingku. Aku.. aku seperti tidak bisa bernafas."

Kata-kata Gaara seperti menggantung di udara begitu ia mendengar kalimat kakaknya. Ia segera berlutut di depan nee-sannya dan segera menggenggam tangannya.

"Kumohon kembalikan udaraku." Temari berkata lirih, Gaara melihat kakaknya meneteskan air mata, ia segera memeluk kakaknya yang dibalas dengan isakan tangis yang lebih keras.

Sungguh ia ingin semua ini segera berlalu, akhir-akhir ini tangisan kakaknya lebih banyak jumlahnya dari yang pernah ia tahu. Ini semua gara-gara Nara, kakaknya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, yang tentu saja tidak dapat diterima oleh kekasih kakaknya itu. Semakin lama suara tangis Temari semakin menyayat hati orang yang mendengarnya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa membantunya.

End of Flashback.

oOo

Temari memejamkan matanya, beberapa kali ayahnya menjodohkan dirinya dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya, ia menolak semua niat baik ayahnya itu. Terkadang ia bingung sebenarnya berapa stok calon suami yang dimiliki ayahnya. Dan sekarang ayahnya punya rencana tersendiri untuk menjodohkannya dengan rekan kerjanya di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

"Matsuri, kau yakin mereka semua ini masih single?"

"Tentu Nona. Kenapa Anda bertanya seperti itu?"

"Lihatlah mereka semua, tampan, pintar, kaya, punya kedudukan bagus di perusahaan. Bukankah mereka high quality bachelor, apa tidak ada wanita yang menarik hati mereka? Aku yakin wanita yang ingin menjadi pendampingnya sudah berbaris rapi di pintu rumah mereka. Apa sebenarnya masalah mereka?"

"Bukankah masalah yang sama sedang Anda hadapi sekarang?"

"Maksudmu Matsuri?"

"Anda juga cantik, pintar, kaya serta memiliki kedudukan penting di perusahaan ini. Saya mungkin permasalahannya bukan pada kualitas diri tetapi masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Jika tidak mana mungkin Kazekage –sama berkali-kali menjodohkan Anda."

Kata-kata Matsuri tak lagi didengarnya dengan baik, ada kata-kata yang menarik perhatiannya.

'Itu dia masalahnya, menemukan orang yang tepat.'

"Matsuri"

"Iya Nona." Keningnya berkerut memandang wajah atasannya yang mendadak cerah

"Aku tahu caranya"

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu cara menghindari perjodohan ini, jika mereka menemukan orang yang tepat, maka mereka pasti menolak, jadi bukan aku yang harus menolakknya pada tou-san."

"Maksud Anda.."

"Ya, kita akan membantu mereka menemukan orang yang tepat."

"Ma..maksud Anda, kita akan menjodohkan mereka begitu?"

"Ya, dengan diam-diam dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka tentunya."

To be Continued...

Fiuhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, chapter ini bisa dianggap sebagai prolog yang mendasari Temari yang berubah jadi mak comblang dadakan, jadi flashbacknya lumayan panjang. Ada beberapa pairing yang bakal disatuin Temari untuk menggagalkan rencana perjodohan tou-sannya. Chapter selanjutnya aksi Temari sebagai mak comblang dimulai... pairing berbeda di tiap chapter, pairnya pasti bisa ditebak . Semoga readers masih berkenan menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Jadi bolehkah saya meminta review dari readers sekalian


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, little bit OOC, typo

Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: 25 th

Neji: 26 th, Itachi: 27 th, Kakashi: 29 th

Hunting for Love

Chapter 2

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Rapat bulanan memang tidak pernah menyenangkan bagi Temari, karena atmosfer ketegangan selalu melingkupi _meeting room_, aura negatif keluar dari tiap-tiap tubuh manajer dan direktur yang hadir. Terlebih sekarang ketika perusahaan berencana memproduksi mobil hybird. Perdebatan sengit terjadi antara departemen pemasaran serta departemen teknik dan operasional juga departemen keuangan mengenai rencana produksi massal mobil hybird tersebut. Temari sebagai manajer keuangan sedikit meragukan pernyataan Uchiha Itachi selaku direktur teknik dan operasional mengenai kemampuan perusahaan memproduksi mobil hybird secara massal dengan teknologi terbaru yang telah dikembangkan bersama timnya, ia tidak ingin produksi massal yang memang dapat mengefisienkan biaya produksi tersebut akan 'mengorbankan' kualitas yang selama ini menjadi keunggulan perusahaan.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena timku sudah mengembangkan software terbaru yang memungkinkan tidak hanya pengujian desain komponen dan perakitan untuk melihat kemampuannya untuk diproduksi, tetapi juga menguji secara digital pemasangan komponen saat mobil berjalan pada lini perakitan." Hyuuga Neji, koordinator _IT operations_ menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Pada akhirnya sistem akan digunakan memodelkan secara digital keseluruhan pabrik, menjelaskan setiap langkah pada proses produksi; alat, pemasok dan komponen mana yang digunakan dan dimana; serta secara tepat menggambarkan apa yang akan mereka kerjakan disana." Nara Shikamaru kepala _Research and Development _menambahkan.

"Itu baru simulasi yang kalian lakukan, masih ada kemungkinan _bugs_ yang terjadi dan mengacaukan sistem produksi ketika dijalankan, dan itu akan membuat kerugian yang besar pada perusahaan. Tidakkah kalian sadar berapa juta dollar yang kita pertaruhkan disini." Temari berusaha mengcounter pernyataan Shikamaru, meskipun sesungguhnya ia percaya pada temuan mantan kekasihnya itu, strateginya selalu brilian sehingga menempatkan perusahaan mereka sebagai yang terdepan dalam teknologi dalam industri otomotif. Tetapi ini masalah uang yang jumlahnya begitu besar, padahal ia dan timnya masih belum mendapatkan dana untuk produksi itu, bank yang telah ia hubungi tidak sanggup memberikan pinjaman yang mereka ajukan, sepertinya ia harus melakukan pinjaman sindikasi untuk proyek ini.

"Mobil hybird di pasaran masih sangat terbatas jika kita mampu memproduksi secara massal tentu akan menjadi keuntungan besar. Apalagi masyarakat sekarang makin peduli dengan isu teknologi ramah lingkungan. Mobil hybrid merupakan jawaban atas penghematan BBM serta polusi dari gas emisi mobil bahan bakar solar ataupun bensin." Hatake Kakashi mengemukakan pendapatnya sebagai direktur pemasaran.

Perdebatan terus berlangsung, sejujurnya bukan hanya masalah ini yang perlu Temari pikirkan, pendapatan triwulan ini masih belum mencapai target, belum lagi masalah perjodohan yang direncanakan ayahnya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, ia tidak lagi fokus pada rapat, ia mengambil segelas air putih yang berada di depannya lalu meminumnya perlahan, dari celah diantara gelas dan matanya sekarang terlihat Namikaze Naruto penanggung jawab distribusi sedang bersemangat mengeluarkan argumennya. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu sedang beradu argumen dengan Hyuuga Neji, entah mengapa ia selalu terpukau dengan semangatnya yang selalu berkobar, tak kenal putus asa dalam segala hal, termasuk ketika mengejar manajer HRD mereka, Haruno Sakura.

Seulas senyum timbul di bibir Temari, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan target pertama.

oOo

"Matsuri kita akan segara menjalankan rencana kita, bersiaplah." Temari berkata pada sekretarisnya ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangan Temari.

"Jadi.. siapa korban anda untuk pertama kali."

"Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku rasa cuma mereka yang paling jelas petunjukknya, calon lain masih samar, ada yang meragukan, serta tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali seperti Uchiha Itachi dan Hatake Kakashi."

"Ya, tapi bukankah Haruno Sakura tak pernah menanggapi perasaan Naruto."  
"Memang itu tujuanku, jika memang Sakura masih menunggu Sasuke sampai sekarang lebih baik kita memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk mendapat yang lebih baik."

"Siapa maksud nona? Jangan-jangan Shion"

"Benar, aku rasa ia cukup baik bagi Naruto meskipun ia sedikit egois dan keras kepala."

"Baiklah, kapan anda menjalankan rencana ini?"

"Konferensi Automobile Internasional."

oOo

"Sebenarnya seperti apa KAI itu?" tanya wanita berambut pink pada teman seperjalanannya yang terlihat serius mengutak-atik _Blackberry_ di tangannya.

"Hm?" wanita berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangan dari _Blackberry_-nya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"KAI?" ulangnya jengkel karena merasa pertanyaannya tidak didengarkan oleh Temari.

"Oh itu? Tenang saja, meskipun sebutannya konferensi, ini hanya pertemuan semi formal wakil-wakil dari perusahaan produsen mobil serta _stock holder _untuk saling bertukar informasi. Ini pertama bagimu ya?"

"Begitulah, aku heran kenapa Ibu Presdir mengutusku dalam delagasi ini?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di luar kaca sedan mewah yang menjemput mereka dari bandara 10 menit yang lalu.

"Entahlah, mungkin kau tidak terlalu sibuk bila dibandingkan manajer dari departemen lain. Kau tau kan sekarang semua orang sangat sibuk dengan persiapan produksi massal mobil hybird, dan lagipula kau salah satu orang kepercayaan Nyonya Tsunade."

"_I know_, tapi yang tidak aku mengerti adalah kenapa kau ajak juga Shion lalu menempatkannya satu mobil bersama Naruto?"

"Itu otoritasku sebagai ketua delegasi, kalau kau semobil dengan Naruto entah keluhan apalagi yang harus aku terima dari sopir tentang pertengkaran kalian sepanjang jalan, kau juga tidak mau menghabiskan perjalanan ini dengan duduk di sebelah Shion kan? Jadi satu-satunya pilihanmu adalah aku." Temari kini beralih kembali pada _Blackberry_-nya.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Naruto kalau berduaan dengan Shion."

Temari sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah Sakura, mata _dark green_-nya berkilat nakal. "_Are you jealous_?"

"_Who? Me? Jealous? A..are you kidding me?"_ Sakura sedikit gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan yang tak disangkanya akan diajukan oleh Temari, ia segera membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela. Mencari sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan, hanya sesaat, sejurus kemudian ia memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya, "Yah aku tahu, kisah penantianmu terhadap pemuda Uchiha itu memang sudah tersebar."

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan tentang diriku? _Very romantic._"

"Bodoh_."_ujar Temari datar. "Aku tidak buta Sakura, Naruto begitu mencintaimu. Jangan kau sia-siakan cinta yang datang padamu. Kau tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan."

"_Definitely."_

oOo

"Mana Shion?" Temari bertanya pada Naruto ketika dilihatnya pemuda jabrik itu sendirian di ruang tunggu dermaga, menunggu kapal yang akan membawa mereka ke _cottage _di seberang danau.

"Ia berkunjung ke makam ibunya."

"Benar juga, Shion kan memang berasal dari kota ini ?" ujar Sakura sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Matahari sudah mulai terbenam." Temari beranjak ke jendela, "Lebih baik aku menyusulnya sekarang, aku takut ia lupa waktu mengunjungi ibunya, kalian menyeberang saja dulu."

"Lebih baik kita tunggu disini, bisa saja Shion sudah dalam perjalanan kesini, kalian bisa berselisih jalan."

"Tapi dia tidak membawa mobil Sakura, lebih cepat aku pergi lebih cepat pula kami kembali dan menyebrang sebelum malam."

"Sakura benar, biar aku saja yang menjemput Shion." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, ketika dilihatnya Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan agak kesal, Temari langsung menengahi, ia terlalu capek untuk mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka

"Tidak usah Naruto biar aku saja, aku rasa cuma aku pihak netral dalam masalah ini."

"Apa maksudmu Temari?"

"_Nothing_, aku berangkat dulu."

oOo

"Kalian dimana sekarang?" Sakura bertanya pada Temari

"Di rumah Shion, kami terpaksa menginap disini dulu besok pagi baru kami akan menyeberang. Ketika kami sampai di dermaga tadi sudah terlalu malam dan penjaganya mengatakan bahwa yang kalian tumpangi tadi adalah penyeberangan terakhir."

"Jadi malam ini kami hanya berdua di _cottage _ini?" terdengar tawa di ujung sana

"Kau takut Sakura? Tenang saja Naruto tidak akan macam-macam denganmu. Kau bisa menghajarnya kan kalau itu terjadi, bukannya kau pemegang sabuk hitam tae-kwon-do?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya? Hah ya sudahlah kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Oke, baik-baiklah kalian berdua, sampaikan salam pada Naruto. Selamat malam."

"Temari?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sakura perlahan menutup flip ponselnya.

"Iya, ia menginap di rumah Shion malam ini, karena tadi adalah penyeberangan terakhir."

"Begitu? Jadi kita hanya berdua malam ini?"

"Jangan macam-macam Naruto." Ancam Sakura.

"Memangnya aku akan berbuat apa Sakura?" Naruto tersenyum geli melihat perubahan raut muka Sakura.

"Bu..bukan itu maksudku." Ujarnya tergagap malu, merutuki kebodohannya. " Pokoknya kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganku. Jaga jarak dalam radius 5 meter."

"Ya ya terserah kau sajalah Sakura. Ayo kita main kartu saja."

"Seharusnya kita menunggu saja di dermaga atau ikut menjemput Shion tadi." Ujar Naruto setelah 30 menit bermain kartu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka berdua saja denganku disini?" Sakura agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan berduaan denganmu, tapi aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau kita berempat ada disini. Disini sepi sekali."

"Sudahlah aku malas bermain kartu." Sakura berkata sambil merebahkan diri di karpet tebal yang melapisi lantai kayu ruang tengah _cottage_.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan _de javu_ dengan keadaan seperti ini Sakura?" Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita. Kau, aku, dan Sasuke."

Hening melanda mereka berdua, sejenak hanya terdengar suara jarum jam berdetak serta suara api yang melahap kayu di perapian.

"Hm, kau benar. Saat kita bertiga menginap di villa keluarga Uchiha untuk ski. Bagaimana kabar Sasuke ya?" Sakura menerawang ke arah langit-langit sambil mengingat kembali saat-saat kebersamaan mereka yang terakhir dengan si bungsu Uchiha sebelum ia meninggalkan Jepang.

"Kau merindukannya Sakura?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak?"

"Ya tentu saja aku merindukannya. Kangen sekali rasanya bisa berkumpul bertiga dengan kalian."  
Sekali lagi hening melanda mereka, keduanya tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kau masih mengharapkan Sasuke, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati pada gadis yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Aku.." Jeda diambil sejenak oleh Sakura sebelum melanjutkan, "Entahlah?"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Pada awalnya aku memang merasa duniaku hancur dengan perginya Sasuke, setiap malam aku menangis sendirian dalam kegelapan kamarku, hatiku sakit seperti ada yang memotong sebagian tubuhku, aku tidak pernah merasa utuh sejak saat itu. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadirannya. Entah ini baik atau buruk? Semua ini gara-gara kau Naruto."

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau. Kau selalu ada di sampingku, meskipun kadang-kadang itu sangat mengganggu karena kau berisik sekali." Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi sandaranku selama 4 tahun ini. Aku rasa kau berhasil menyugesti pikiran bawah sadarku untuk terus berjalan setelah Sasuke meninggalkanku, meninggalkan kita." Sakura tahu benar bukan hanya ia saja yang kehilangan Sasuke, Naruto juga sangat terpukul ketika mengetahui Sasuke pergi tanpa pamit untuk melanjutkan studinya di Amerika dan diteruskan menjadi perwakilan perusahaan mereka disana tanpa pernah sekalipun kembali ke Jepang.

"Begitukah?"  
"Ya entah bagaimana caramu melakukannya tapi kau selalu berhasil meyakinkanku bahkan ketika kau mengatakan bahwa bumi itu persegi atau api itu dingin maka tanpa ragu aku akan mempercayainya."

"Tentu saja, aku ini memang hebat."

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Naruto. Senyap kembali menyelimuti mereka, entah berapa lama mereka terjebak dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai Sakura memecah keheningan itu.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Shion?"

"Shion? Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Kau ini memang bodoh atau apa sih? Shion menyukaimu. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya dia mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu Sakura." Naruto berkata sambil memiringkan badannya ke arah Sakura, sehingga keduanya saling menatap mata masing-masing.

Sakura terus memandang bola mata saphire di hadapannya, mencoba mencari celah kebohongan ataupun ketidakseriusan, tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Apa yang kau cintai dariku?"

Naruto kembali ke berbaring dan menatap langit-langit, "Entah aku mencintaimu karena kau cantik atau kau cantik karena aku mencintaimu." lalu ia melanjutkan, " Yang jelas hanya kau yang ada di mataku Sakura, dan aku tidak pernah melihat yang lainnya."

Mata Sakura tiba-tiba memanas, ia merasa air matanya akan keluar, tetapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga, karena ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini sepertinya ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadanya, ia begitu tersentuh mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Tidak ada seseorang yang pernah menyanjungnya seperti itu, mungkin kalimat itu terdengar picisan, tetapi saat keluar dari mulut Naruto maka itu adalah penghargaan tertinggi yang pernah ia dapat dari lawan jenisnya. Ia paham betul bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini bukankah seorang yang mudah mengumbar kata-kata manis terutama pada makhluk hawa. Mungkin benar kata Temari, sudah saatnya ia membuka diri untuk cinta lain yang datang mengetuk hatinya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa..."Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menguatkan hatinya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jika aku melepas penantianku pada Sasuke dan meraih tanganmu sekarang?"

"Sakura, kau serius?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang selalu kulawan. Aku mulai menyadari kehadiranmu sebagai seorang laki-laki bukan sebagai sahabat. Saat ini aku ingin menyerah pada perasaan itu dan membiarkannya mengalir. _Is it oke_, Naruto?"

"Tentu Sakura, kau juga berhak mendapat kebahagiaan."

"Jadi?"

"Kemarilah." Keduanya bangkit dari tidurnya dan saling berpelukan, berbagi kehangatan yang menyebar dari hati masing-masing.

oOo

Keesokan harinya Temari melihat ada sesuatu yang ganjil di antara kedua rekannya. Ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan darinya dan Shion, sejenak timbul ketakutan di hatinya, apakah terjadi sesuatu tadi malam saat mereka hanya berduaan di _cottage_? Apakah Naruto menyakiti Sakura? Berbagai praduga timbul di benak Temari, sekelumit penyesalan menyeruak di dadanya, kenapa ia kemarin meninggalkan mereka berdua saja?

Tunggu. Ada sesuatu yang luput dari perhatian Temari terhadap kedua sahabat itu. Mereka terlihat lebih damai dari biasanya, jika dugaan Temari tadi benar adanya bukan perilaku seperti ini yang seharusnya mereka tampilkan. Mungkin mereka akan saling menghindari satu sama lain, tidak ada kontak mata serta tawa yang mesra.

Itu dia, ia tersenyum dalam hati saat menyadari bahwa rencananya berhasil. Kedua sejoli itu telah menyerah pada perasaan yang lebih kuat dari kekuatan apapun yang pernah ia tahu. Kekuatan yang sama yang telah membuat dirinya menentang habis-habisan keluarganya, namun dengan kekuatan yang sama pula ia rela mengakhiri kisah cintanya demi ayahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin memastikan langsung pada Naruto dan Sakura tetapi ia tahan semata karena ingin menjaga perasaan Shion. Mungkin nanti jika mereka sudah kembali ke Tokyo, ia akan memaksa mereka berdua untuk memberi detail ceritanya.

Perjalanan kali ini bisa dianggap sukses besar, tidak ada kendala saat menghadiri KAI, dan jangan lupakan berkat perjalanan ini pasangan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu bisa bersatu. Untung saja mereka bisa bersikap profesional, sehingga mereka tidak lupa daratan dan bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik. Perilaku mereka juga tidak banyak berubah, mereka masih saja memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil, meskipun berada di area umum. Seperti sekarang saat mereka berempat tengah menunggu pesawat yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke Tokyo.

Shion beralih duduk di dekat Temari ketika Naruto dan Sakura pamit untuk membeli kopi.

"Ini semua sudah kau rencanakan Temari?"

"Apa?"

"Perjalanan ini."

"Yah tentu saja, Ibu Presdir yang menunjukku sebagai ketua delegasi."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Kau sudah membayar petugas dermaga itu kan?"

"Shion.."

"Aku tumbuh di kota ini Temari, aku tahu masih ada satu penyeberangan lagi saat kita sampai di dermaga saat itu."

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ya kau benar, aku melakukan itu semua." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Apa kau memanfaatkan perasaanku pada Naruto? Untuk membuat Sakura sadar akan perasaannya pada Naruto?"

"Mungkin."

"Jelaskan Temari."

"Ini demi kebaikan kalian. Jika Sakura memang benar-benar tidak mempunyai perasaan pada Naruto, maka lebih baik Naruto berhenti mengharapkan dirinya dan mencari cinta lain. Dan itu berarti juga kesempatan untukmu, bukan? Aku hanya ingin memberi mereka kesempatan berbicara dari hati ke hati untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, soal hasilnya aku tidak berpihak pada siapapun. Baik dirimu ataupun Sakura, aku turut bahagia. Apa kau menganggapku ikut campur urusan kalian? Aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Temari? Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Lagipula aku bisa menyalahkan siapa? Bukan salah Sakura baru menyadari perasaannya sekarang, bukan salah Naruto juga masih terus menunggu Sakura. Aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan diriku yang tetap mencintai Naruto meskipun tahu di hatinya hanya ada Sakura semata."

"Ya seperti kata Shikamaru, cinta memang merepotkan." Temari mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau benar, Temari, tetapi kenyataannya manusia tak kapok mencicipinya kan."

"Tentu saja bukankah itu salah satu alasan kenapa ras kita masih eksis di bumi. Aku harap kau juga tidak takut untuk merasakannya sekali lagi, dengan orang yang tepat tentu saja."

"_I wish too_."

Shion hanya tersenyum pahit, tak lama disusul helaan nafas yang panjang dan berat, seolah ingin menghilangkan beban yang menghimpit dadanya. Ya Temari pernah merasakannya sesak seperti Shion setahun lalu, tidak, bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih merasakannya. Berpisah dengan orang yang kau cintai bukan karena tidak ada lagi cinta diantara kalian ataupun pihak ketiga yang mencuri hati kalian, tetapi hanya karena keegoisan segelintir orang.

Rasanya nasib Shion masih lebih bagus darinya, ia pasti bisa segera mencintai orang lain dan suatu hari ia hanya tertawa mengenang kejadian ini sebagai pijakan yang memang harus ia tempuh dalam mengarungi kehidupan. Sedangkan dirinya dan Shikamaru hanya bisa terperangkap dalam kisah cinta semu yang mereka jalani saat ini. Tanpa saling mengungkapkan mereka tahu bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai, tak pernah sekalipun terbersit di benak mereka untuk menjalin kasih dengan orang lain. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu waktu sampai suatu saat mereka bisa bersatu, entah kapan itu bisa terwujud.

oOo

Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Naruto dan Sakura dengan cepat menyebar di kantor, seolah memberikan setetes kesegaran di tengah perusahaan yang kian memanas karena persiapan terobosan terbaru produksi mobil hybird. Semua orang tampak gembira mendengar hubungan keduanya, karena hampir setiap rekannya di perusahaan mengetahui perasaan Naruto kepada Sakura, apalagi ketika mendengar mereka berdua akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di apartemen Sakura untuk merayakan bersatunya cinta mereka. Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang menolak undangan itu–kecuali Itachi dan Neji yang entah masih sibuk apa di kantor, tapi Naruto berhasil menculik Shikamaru untuk menghadiri perayaan ini. Shion juga tidak bisa hadir dan tak ada yang berani memaksanya untuk datang–dan disinilah mereka semua berkeliaran di apartemen Sakura. Musik yang berdentum melalui stereo, snack serta minuman bersoda yang tidak berhenti mengalir baik di ruang tamu maupun di ruang tengah tempat mereka berkumpul melengkapi kebahagian baik di wajah tuan rumah maupun para tamunya.

Suara dentingan gelas yang dipegang Naruto menginterupsi kebisingan di antara mereka, tampaknya pemuda dengan tiga goresan di pipinya ini akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Mereka semua beranjak ke ruang tamu dan mengelilingi Naruto, Kakashi berinisiatif mematikan musik yang tengah mengalun.

"Semuanya, malam ini aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah kupendam sejak lama, tapi malam ini aku ingin seluruh dunia mengetahuinya. Hanya ada satu wanita yang kuimpikan untuk bersanding di sisiku, Sakura." Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang berada di hadapannya.

Sakura melangkah menghampiri kekasihnya dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, memandang intens bola mata hijau di depannya dan mengucapkan sesuatu, "Aishiteru Sakura."

Tanpa dikomando tepuk tangan riuh terdengar, bukan itu saja siulan serta celotehan mulai terdengar disana-sini.

"Cium... Cium..."

"Ayo Naruto tunjukkan gairah kalian sebagai pasangan baru."

"Ayo Sakura."

Perlahan Naruto merangkum wajah kekasihnya dan mendekat perlahan lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sakura.

"Apa itu yang kau sebut ciuman Naruto?" celetuk Kiba

"Astaga bahkan nenekku saja lebih pintar dari itu." Ino semakin memanaskan suasana.

"Oke...oke, kalau itu mau kalian. Akan kutunjukkan ciuman yang sesungguhnya." Naruto menjawab tantangan dari teman-temannya.

Naruto dan Sakura berciuman di tengah kerumunan teman-temannya, seolah tak lagi menghiraukan dimana mereka berada saat ini, yang mereka pedulikan hanya ciuman yang semakin lama tak ingin mereka lepaskan.

Pintu apartemen Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok tubuh yang terbalut T-shirt putih dan jas hitam.

Semua gerakan seolah berhenti saat melihat siapa yang datang begitu terlambat ke pesta Naruto dan Sakura.

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara, bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Sosok yang mungkin saja telah terlupakan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata onyx-nya masih terpaku ke pusat ruangan itu dimana ada dua insan yang tak terpengaruh oleh kehadirannya. Sorot matanya dingin tapi menyiratkan luka dan kecewa.

"Naruto, Sakura."

Tubuh keduanya sontak membeku, mereka tak lantas menoleh ke arah suara itu. Mereka takut itu hanya halusinasi seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tetapi keduanya merasa ada keganjilan di ruangan itu, tak ada suara ribut Kiba, celetukan Ino atau yang lainnya. Perlahan mereka menghadapkan tubuhnya ke sumber suara.

"Te..teme." Naruto melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sasuke." Sakura menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu. Lanjutkan saja."

"Tunggu Teme apa kau akan pergi begitu saja?"

"Jangan panggil aku teme, Dobe. Kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini cara kalian menyambutku?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang. Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"

"Tidak usah basa-basi, Naruto. Bukankah kau sudah tahu kepindahanku ke Jepang."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kakashi berdehem sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, "Sebenarnya pemberitahuan resmi kepindahan Sasuke sudah sampai kemarin, tapi aku rasa akan menjadi kejutan menyenangkan bagimu Naruto jika Sasuke tiba-tiba ada di hadapanmu." Detik itu pula Naruto mengutuk Kakashi dalam hatinya.

"Kau dengar Sasuke, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Jika itu alasan yang kau gunakan untuk membenarkan perbuatanmu ini, kau salah besar."

"Perbuatan apa maksudmu?"

"Apa aku masih harus menjelaskannya lagi?" Ia menjawab sambil melihat ke arah Naruto dan Sakura, "Ini yang kau maksud sebagai penantian, Sakura?"

"Hei Sasuke, jangan kau salahkan Sakura, ia berhak untuk bahagia. Salahkan saja dirimu yang menyia-nyiakan penantian Sakura." Naruto menarik kerah jas Sasuke, ia mulai geram dengan semua kata-kata yang dilontarkan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke dengan acuh menyingkirkan tangan Naruto, "Apa kau pikir aku bersenang-senang di Amerika, Naruto?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah sekalipun memberi kabar kepada kami?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Begitu sibuknya sampai tidak sempat memberi kabar? _Nonsense_, Sasuke."

Keduanya terus beradu argumen tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya, tak ada seorang pun yang berani menginterupsi. Semua tamu merasa terjebak di tengah pertengkaran, mereka merasa tidak seharusnya mereka ada di sini saat ini, tetapi mereka juga tidak bisa begitu saja keluar dari sini.

"Aku menunggu." Dua kata yang ampuh menghentikan adu mulut kedua sahabat itu.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya yang tertutup, "Aku menunggu, Sasuke. Aku menunggumu selama 4 tahun, tapi kau tak pernah datang sekali pun." Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

oOo

Dinginnya angin malam tak dihiraukan Sakura, ia tetap duduk di balkon apartemennya. Pandangannya menerawang langit malam, pikirannya berputar-putar, mengingat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi di apartemennya, lalu meloncat ke saat sebelum Sasuke meninggalkannya, dan kembali ke saat-saat ia putus asa karena ditinggalkan pujaan hatinya, begitu seterusnya tanpa ada urutan tetap. Semua memori yang berkelebatan di kepalanya membuat kepalanya terasa pusing, ia memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan angin malam yang membelai wajahnya dan membuat anak-anak rambutnya bergerak. Sakura meresapi keheningan malam, 'Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, Sasuke?' Air mata kembali membasahi matanya.

Sebuah selimut disampirkan Naruto di bahu Sakura, "Masuklah, Sakura. Disini dingin, kau bisa sakit kalau disini terus."

Sakura hanya menggeleng, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Sakura yang terasa dingin.

Naruto memang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun dengan Sakura saat ini, ia tahu kegelisahan yang dirasakan Sakura, maka ia hanya menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan pada sosok rapuh di sampingnya. Naruto menggunakan ibu jarinya membelai punggung tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi ia genggam, melalui gerakannya ia ingin berkata bahwa ia akan terus ada di sisinya, apapun yang terjadi.

"_Tell me, everything's gonna be okay, isn't_?" Sakura berkata lirih pada Naruto, meskipun pandangan matanya tetap menerawang kelamnya langit malam.

"Jika aku bilang bahwa malam ini bulan terlihat persegi. Apa kau percaya, Sakura?" Naruto memegang dagu Sakura dan memaksanya untuk melihat matanya.

Emerald bertatapan dengan safir, menembus kedalaman mata di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku percaya."

"Maka percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja. _Everything's gonna be okay, I promise_."

oOo

Bola mata _dark green_-nya memandang cakrawala di hadapannya, sekarang ia tahu mengapa mantan kekasihnya suka sekali melihat awan di siang hari. Perpaduan dari birunya langit serta semburat awan putih memang sangat indah, begitu memanjakan matanya. Awan yang berarak di hamparan langit, hanya dengan melihatnya saja kau sudah merasa bebas bergerak lepas terbawa angin entah kemana, yang kau rasakan hanya kebebasan.

Ia ingat perkataan Shikamaru, 'Pejamkan matamu, maka sejenak kau akan seperti terlepas dari semua beban yang menghimpitmu, biarkan beban yang kau rasakan terbang dibawa awan yang berarak di langit. Dan ketika kau membuka mata maka kau akan marasa seperti orang yang baru, tanpa beban apapun.'

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sebuah suara membawa kembali Temari ke alam nyata, dan ia menemukan dirinya masih berada di kafe yang berada di lantai teratas gedung kantornya.

"Shikamaru?" Ia melihat pemuda itu menarik kursi di sampingnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Temari tak lantas menjawab, ia kembali menatap awan melalui kaca di hadapannya. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan awan sampai tak tampak di kaca sisi kanannya. Kafe ini memang dikelilingi kaca di 3 bagian dindingnya, hal itu akan memberi penerangan gratis di siang hari, akan tetapi jika sore hari akan terlihat sangat indah dengan efek sinar jingga yang menembus ke dalam ruangan dan ketika malam hari maka akan terasa sangat romantis berada di dalam kafe yang dikelilingi _ city view_ yang indah. Beruntung sekali gedung ini dilengkapi kafe semacam ini, para karyawan dapat mendapat penyegaran tanpa harus keluar dari gedung ketika suntuk dengan pekerjaan yang kian mencekik, dan di sore hari ketika kau malas berdesakan di lift atau di jalan maka dapat menunggu sejenak di kafe, sampai lalu lalang manusia tidak begitu padat.

"Sasuke." Jawabnya sambil melihat wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab apa-apa selain sebelah alisnya yang dinaikkan serta wajahnya yang menunjukkan kekagetan.

"Bukan seperti itu." Temari tersenyum melihat reaksi Shikamaru. "Maksudku, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sekarang ketika ia memutuskan kembali ke Jepang dan melihat Sakura bersama Naruto?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa keadaan sudah berubah sejak ia meninggalkan Jepang dulu."

"Ya. Terlalu naif berharap tidak ada yang berubah dengan kepergiannya. Padahal ia yang telah menyebabkan semuanya berubah dengan kepergiannya."

"Lalu apa yang membebanimu? Bukankah semua itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu?"

Temari tersenyum lemah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, "Aku takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut bahwa suatu saat juga bisa menjadi terlambat bagiku."

"Angin di hati orang tak mudah berganti arah begitu saja tanpa sebab yang kuat, Temari." Shikamaru meraih jemari Temari yang berada di pangkuannya, menggenggamnya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

oOo

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika rapat internal departemen pemasaran yang saat ini tengah ia pimpin berlangsung tegang. Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dua orang manajernya–Namikaze Naruto, _Distribution Manager_ dan Uchiha Sasuke, _Marketing Research and Promotion Manager_–duduk berhadapan dengan aura saling membunuh terpancar dari tubuh masing-masing. Ia yakin diteruskan pun percuma, maka dengan berat hati ia mengakhiri rapat kali ini.

Satu per satu peserta rapat keluar dan hanya menyisakan dua orang yang dari tadi melancarkan aksi perang dingin.

"Jangan harap aku akan menyerahkan Sakura padamu, Sasuke."

"Aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi hakku saja."

"Hak? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Kau sudah kehilangan itu ketika memutuskan meninggalkannya 4 tahun lalu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Aku serius. Selama aku masih bernafas, jangan harap siapapun bisa menyakiti Sakura. Terutama kau, Uchiha." Ia berkata sambil berlalu dari hadapan rival abadinya itu.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming dari duduknya, menyisakan dirinya di tengah-tengah kehampaan ruang rapat yang telah kosong.

"Siapa yang kau coba bodohi disini, Sasuke?"

"Kau menguping, Kakashi?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin mengambil agendaku yang tertinggal."

"Selain suka terlambat, sekarang kau juga pelupa, Kakashi?"

"Seperti biasa, mulutmu selalu pedas. Hati-hati Sasuke, mulutmu harimaumu."

"Langsung saja, Kakashi. Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Kau tahu, ketika kau pergi Sakura begitu sedih tak ada lagi senyuman di wajahnya dan sekarang senyuman sudah ada lagi di wajahnya, dan itu bukan karena kedatanganmu, Sasuke. Naruto yang membawa senyum itu ke kehidupannya. Tidak adil rasanya jika kau merenggutnya kembali."

Ketika melihat Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapannya, Kakashi segera undur diri dari hadapannya.

"Aku sudah menemukan yang kucari, kau masih ingin disini?"

"Ya. Sebentar lagi" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke keluar dari ruang rapat dan berjalan menuju lift. Tampak beberapa orang sudah menunggu di depan lift, matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

Sakura.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu, ia melihat Naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura dari arah samping. Sakura tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, keduanya tampak begitu bahagia dan mesra. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk ikut antrian menunggu lift. Ia memperhatikan kedua temannya itu, satu kata yang muncul di otaknya, mereka berdua terlihat.. serasi..

Menyesakkan memang tapi itulah fakta yang disodorkan di hadapannya.

oOo

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terasa berat, dilema melanda hatinya. Tidak mungkin ia mundur dan berbalik arah, ia sudah terlihat olehnya, tetapi untuk melangkah maju barang selangkah pun ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, menyaksikan sosok tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin mendekati dirinya.

"Sakura." Sapanya ketika ia sudah berada di jarak dengar.

Lidahnya terasa kelu, tapi dipaksakan untuk membalas sapaan itu, "Sasuke."

"Pertemuan pertama kita selama 4 tahun tidak terlalu baik sepertinya, aku bahkan belum menanyakan kabarmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya aku bisa lihat itu. Sedangkan aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja."

"Maaf." Ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Entah apa aku bisa memaafkanmu atau tidak?"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Aku tak pernah menyangka sama sekali keadaannya akan berubah menjadi seperti ini. Di bayanganku ketika aku pulang, kau akan menyambutku dengan penuh suka cita."

"Keadaan tidak selalu sejalan dengan kehendak kita. Dulu aku juga selalu berharap bahwa kau tidak pernah ke Amerika."

"Andai waktu bisa kembali berputar ke saat itu."

"Aku tidak ingin berandai-andai lagi, saat ini aku hanya ingin menikmati apa yang ada di depanku. Tidak kurang tidak lebih."

"Kau mencintainya Sakura?"

"Ya, memang sedikit terlambat menyadarinya. Tapi aku dapat menjamin bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Kau bahagia?"

"Tidak pernah sebahagia seperti saat ini."

Sasuke menatap wajah di hadapannya, perlahan ia menyentuhnya.

"Aku memang benar-benar terlambat."

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara itu dan mendapati Naruto berlari ke arah mereka.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Dobe." Ujarnya ketika Naruto berada sejajar dengannya.

"Eh?"

oOo

"Rasanya tadi aku hampir jantungan ketika melihat kalian berdua, aku pikir dia akan benar-benar merebutmu dariku."

"Kau tidak boleh jantungan Naruto, masih banyak tahun-tahun yang harus kau lewatkan bersamaku."

"Benar juga. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membahagiakanmu. Itu janjiku seumur hidup."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu, Naruto."

Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dan mulai berjalan di antara lalu lalang manusia yang mulai memenuhi jalanan di sore hari. Sinar jingga matahari sore menerangi keduanya yang terus bercakap-cakap dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

Menapaki lembaran baru di hidup mereka, menyongsong masa depan yang terbentang di seberang sana.

End of Chapter 1

Woaah finally...

Kelar juga episod NaruSaku di fic ini, kelamaan dianggurin sampe kehilangan feel-nya. Maaf kalo rada aneh, yah pokoknya saya berusaha memenuhi tangung jawab karena udah publish fic satu ini. Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu. Mind to review? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, little bit OOC, typo

Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata: 25 th

Neji, Tenten: 26 th, Itachi: 27 th, Kakashi: 29 th

ooo

Wajahnya terlihat sumringah ketika memandang kertas yang dipegangnya, jika bisa sekarang ia pasti menandai kertas itu dengan stempel bertuliskan 'COMPLETE'. Misi pertama berhasil dengan sukses, satu pasangan sudah berbahagia, Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Masih jauh dari akhir memang, tapi langkah pertama untuk menggagalkan rencana tou-sannya berjalan dengan baik. Sekarang ia perlu memikirkan calon mana yang harus ia tangani, dan itu bukanlah perkara yang mudah karena ia masih mengantongi sekitar 4 nama di tangannya.

"Siapa target Anda selanjutnya, Nona?" tanya Matsuri yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya

"_I have no idea_. Aku tidak pernah mendengar selentingan kabar percintaan dari Uchiha bersaudara, Hyuuga Neji ataupun Hatake Kakashi. Kau pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang mereka?"

"Saya juga tak pernah mendengar."

"Sepertinya kita tunda dulu masalah ini, sekarang aku akan mengurusi masalah pinjaman sindikasi itu saja. Jam berapa aku harus bertemu dengan pihak bank?"

"Jam 10 di _meeting room_ _Four Leaves Hotel_."

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, aku tidak ingin terjebak macet dan terlambat pada pertemuan penting ini."

"Baik."

"Oh ya Matsuri, tolong selidiki wanita-wanita yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan calon-calon suamiku itu. Juga dengarkan gosip yang beredar di kalangan karyawan."

ooo

Hunting for Love

Chapter 3

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Ada 4 bank yang rencananya akan ikut dalam pinjaman sindikasi, _Konoha Bank _diwakili oleh _account officer_-nya yang berambut cokelat gelap bernama Tenten, _Suna Bank_ diwakili oleh Baki, _Oto Bank _diwakili oleh _account officer_ yang bernama Kimimaro serta perwakilan _account officer_ _Iwa Bank_ bernama Kin. Rapat berlangsung selama 4 jam yang diselingi oleh makan siang selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Rapat diakhiri dengan disetujuinya tanggal bagi perwakilan AO untuk meninjau pabrik.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Temari dan Matsuri tidak bergerak maju seinchi pun selama 20 menit terakhir. Sepertinya ada kecelakaan di jalan yang sedang mereka lewati terbukti dari adanya beberapa polisi yang mendatangi lokasi mereka. Akhirnya 5 menit setelah kedatangan polisi arus kendaraan berangsur-angsur membaik dan mobilnya bisa mulai berjalan.

"Nona bukankah itu Tenten-san?" Matsuri berkata ketika melewati sumber kemacetan tadi.

"Ya, kau benar. Sedang apa dia disitu? Apa ia mengalami kecelakaan?" Temari menepikan mobilnya lalu melepas _seat belt_-nya.

Dugaan Temari salah, bukannya Tenten yang mengalami kecelakaan tetapi seorang wanita muda yang mungkin seusia dengannya beserta seorang anak lelaki yang berusia sekitar 3 tahun. Keadaan wanita itu tidak terlalu parah, tetapi ia memeluk bocah yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan tangis histeris. Tenten berada di sebelahnya berusaha menenangkan wanita muda itu.

"Tenten-san?"

"Temari-san, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku kebetulan melihatmu, kukira kau yang mengalami kecelakaan."

"Bukan, tapi kenalanku."

Mobil ambulance tiba di dekat mereka dan segera mengangkat anak laki-laki itu.

"Hinata, tenanglah. Aku akan menghubungi nii-sanmu. Temari-san bisakah kau menghubungi Hyuuga Neji, tolong katakan adiknya mengalami kecelakaan."

"Wanita ini adik Neji? Koordinator _IT operations_ perusahaan kami?"

"Benar, tolonglah. Aku tidak tahu nomer ponselnya. Aku akan menemani Hinata ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan menyusul ke rumah sakit dengan mobilku. Matsuri tolong kau hubungi Neji."

oOo

Temari, Matsuri danTenten sedang berada di ICU menunggui anak kecil tadi, sedangkan Hinata masih dirawat karena luka-lukanya, untungnya tidak separah bocah kecil itu, ia hanya perlu mendapat beberapa jahitan di lengan dan kakinya. Beberapa perawat keluar masuk ruang ICU mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa anak tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Neji punya adik perempuan lagi, setahuku adik perempuannya cuma Hanabi?" tanya Temari pada Tenten

"Neji punya dua adik perempuan, Hinata dan si bungsu Hanabi. Tetapi Hinata memang pergi dari rumahnya sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana dan kenapa?"

"Begitu rupanya. Sekertarisku sudah menghubungi Neji, tapi ia sedang ada _meeting_, jadi ia hanya meninggalkan pesan pada sekertarisnya."

"Aku harap dia segera datang, entah bagaimana perasaannya sekian lama tidak mengetahui kabar adikya dan sekarang ia mendengar kabar kalau adiknya mengalami kecelakaan."

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Anak itu kehilangan banyak darah dan sayangnya kami tidak punya stok darahnya. Dia mempunyai golongan darah yang langka, _Bombay Blood Type_. Itu sangat susah dicari karena perbandingannya 1:250.000. Bisakah kalian mencari donor untuk anak itu secepatnya, jika tidak nyawanya tidak akan tertolong. Kami juga akan berusaha menghubungi bank darah."

"Astaga. Aku baru tahu ada golongan darah seperti itu." Ucap Tenten

'_Bombay Blood Type? _Sepertinya aku pernah membaca itu di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana? Tunggu, itu dia.'

Temari segera menghampiri Matsuri, "Matsuri bawa kemari kakak beradik Uchiha kesini secepatnya. Mereka berdua memiliki _Bombay Blood Type._"

Tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi Matsuri segera menuju kantor dengan membawa mobil Temari.

"Semoga Matsuri berhasil membawa salah satu dari mereka berdua."

oOo

Uchiha Sasuke tidak sempat bertanya apa-apa ketika tiba-tiba Matsuri menorobos masuk ke ruangannya dan memintanya untuk mendonorkan darahnya pada seorang anak korban kecelakaan yang mempunyai golongan darah seperti dirinya. Karena ia tahu golongan darahnya sangat langka, maka ia langsung bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Matsuri.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia menemukan Temari sedang menunggu mereka dengan cemas. Wajahnya tampak lega sekali ketika melihat kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, cepatlah donorkan darahmu. Pergilah bersama suster itu." Katanya pada Sasuke, "Apa kau juga sudah menghubungi Itachi? Aku tidak yakin sekantong darah saja cukup, kita butuh banyak darah." Temari berkata pada Matsuri.

"Sudah, Nona. Tapi Departemen Teknik dan Operasional sedang mengadakan rapat internal."

"Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau kami berdua memiliki _Bombay Blood Type_?"

"Sakura pernah memberitahuku, sekarang bisakah kau mendonorkan darahmu supaya bisa menolong anak itu atau kau ingin terus berdebat denganku disini."

Temari tentu saja berdusta pada Sasuke, ia bahkan sangsi apakah Sakura mengetahui golongan darah Sasuke? Bagaimana Temari tahu mengenai golongan darah yang jarang didengar orang awam tersebut? Karena ia pernah membaca data pribadi kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu yang ia peroleh dari Matsuri. Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak memberitahu Sasuke mengenai hal itu, jadi ia mengarang saja tentang Sakura yang notabene adalah sahabatnya.

oOo

Betapa kagetnya Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Itachi karena begitu mereka berdua keluar dari ruang rapat langsung dihampiri sekertarisnya dan mendapat pesan yang isinya hampir sama dari Matsuri. Keduanya diminta Temari untuk segera ke rumah sakit dengan alasan yang berbeda, Neji diberitahu bahwa adiknya, Hinata mengalami kecelakaan, sedangkan Itachi diminta mendonorkan darahnya. Shikamaru yang sebenarnya tidak mendapat pesan apapun memaksa ikut ke rumah sakit ketika mendengar bahwa Temari juga berada di rumah sakit, ia khawatir pada Temari dan ingin memastikan keadaannya.

~x di Rumah Sakit x~

Wajah Sasuke terlihat pucat meskipun dalam keadaan normal wajahnya juga terlihat pucat, tetapi kali ini lebih pucat dari biasanya mungkin efek setelah mendonorkan darahnya. Temari menyodorkan nampan–berisi susu, sandwich ayam, telur dan bubur kacang hijau–dari perawat yang membantu proses donor darah pada Sasuke.

"Makanlah." Ujarnya pada pemuda yang sudah mendudukkan diri di kursi.

Sasuke mengambil sandwich ayam, dan mulai memakannya. Temari mengamatinya dengan seksama, menimbang-nimbang apakah pertanyaan yang terus berputar di otaknya tepat diutarakan sekarang atau nanti saja, mengingat kondisi Sasuke yang masih sedikit pusing.

"Apa kau yang menabraknya?" tanya Sasuke pada Temari

"Bukan, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Ibu dari anak itu merupakan kenalan AO Konoha Bank yang tadi rapat bersamaku."

"Lalu dimana ibu anak itu?"

"Hinata sedang di ruang perawatan bersama Tenten. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah tapi ia terus histeris melihat keadaan anaknya maka dokter memberinya obat penenang."

"Hinata?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Ya, adik perempuan Neji. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak terlalu. Aku pernah bertemu beberapa kali pada pesta yang diadakan keluarga Hyuuga."

"Kau tahu siapa suaminya? Kami tidak menemukan siapapun di _emergency contact_ Hinata."

"Tidak, setahuku dia belum menikah. Dia menyukai si Dobe."

"Naruto?"

"Ya, tapi tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat Temari memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Temari seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing. Temari kembali larut dalam lamunannya dan Sasuke mulai pulih keadaannya nampak dari wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi.

"Temari." Keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan ketiga petinggi Departemen Teknik dan Operasional bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Shikamaru? Kenapa kau juga di sini?" Temari bertanya dengan heran karena ia tidak ingat mengirim pesan apapun pada pemuda itu.

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Temari, Neji sudah memberondong Temari dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Mana Hinata? Benarkah yang kau lihat itu Hinata? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia di ruang perawatan, dan benar yang kulihat itu memang Hinata karena ia memiliki mata sepertimu. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, dokter sudah memberinya obat penenang karena dari tadi ia cuma menangis melihat keadaan anaknya." Temari menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya dengan tenang.

"Anak? Kau tidak salah bicara." Tanyanya dengan kaget.

"Tidak, anak yang sedang di ICU itu putra Hinata. Keadaannya masih kritis, karena itu aku memanggil Sasuke dan Itachi yang golongan darahnya sama dengan bocah itu. Itachi bisakah kau donorkan darahmu sekarang?"

"Aku mengerti, kemana aku harus pergi?" tanya Itachi

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Kau juga ikutlah Neji setelah mengantar Itachi aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangan Hinata. Shikamaru kau temani Sasuke dulu."

oOo

Ketika kembali Temari melihat Itachi sudah bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Neji masih menemani Hinata atau lebih tepatnya menginterograsi adiknya mengenai informasi terbaru yang ia terima. Begitu sampai di ruangan Hinata, Temari mendapati ia sudah siuman dan keadaannya sudah lebih stabil, Tenten yang sedari tadi menemaninya memberi kesempatan mereka berdua untuk melepas rindu. Temari dan Tenten mengobrol sebentar mengenai keadaan Hinata dan putranya. Arloji Temari sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.19 ketika Tenten pamit untuk kembali ke kantor.

Temari segera menghampiri mereka bertiga, Sasuke sedang mengobrol dengan Shikamaru, sedangkan Itachi menurunkan lengan kanan kemejanya yang digulung sebatas siku.

"Jadi siapa diantara kalian yang ayahnya Keichi?" tanya Temari sambil memandang kakak beradik Uchiha itu lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Temari, sedangkan Itachi hanya memasang _poker face _andalannya, meskipun sekilas ia menampakkan keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Siapa maksudmu, Temari?" giliran Shikamaru bertanya padanya.

"Anak yang sedang dirawat di ICU itu, putra Hinata."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Shikamaru makin bingung dengan pernyataan Temari.

"Jangan kalian kira aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku tahu dari dokter yang menangani Keichi bahwa hampir semua anggota keluarga Uchiha memiliki _Bombay Blood Type_. Ketika ia menghubungi bank darah, pihak bank darah mengatakan bahwa keluarga Uchiha memiliki persediaan sendiri tipe darah itu di bank darah, ia memberitahuku untuk meminta izin kalian menggunakan darah itu. Tentu saja itu belum cukup kuat untuk membenarkan dugaanku, tapi kalian belum melihat Keichi kan? Ia memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan kalian berdua. Jadi bisakah kalian jujur saja padaku."

Pernyataan yang teramat mencengangkan tidak hanya bagi kedua Uchiha itu, tapi bahkan Shikamaru pun juga hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya mendengar uraian dari Temari.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenal Hinata." Akhirnya Itachi mengatakan sesuatu.

Kini semua pandangan mata tertuju pada Sasuke.

Sasuke kelabakan melihat semua pandangan ke arahnya, "Aku tidak..." ia terdiam sejenak, "Berapa usia anak itu?"

"Sekitar 3 tahun."

Reaksi Sasuke setelah mendengar jawaban Temari adalah memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke, kau..."

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin." Sasuke berkata lemah.

Hening melanda mereka, Shikamaru dan Temari hanya bisa saling melirik, sedangkan Itachi memandang adiknya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan, campuran antara kaget, tidak percaya dan kecewa.

Temari bahkan tak sempat berkedip ketika Neji tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka bertiga dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Sasuke. Semuanya terkesiap ketika melihat bungsu Uchiha itu tersungkur di lantai, tidak berhenti disitu, pukulan kedua Neji hampir saja mendarat di dagunya jika saja Shikamaru dan Itachi tidak segera menahan tubuh Neji.

"Beraninya kau menghancurkan hidup adikku." Suara Neji terdengar begitu geram ketika mengucapkannya.

"Tenanglah Neji, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik." Itachi berusaha menenangkan Neji yang mulai berontak.

"Kau bisa mengucapkan itu karena bukan adikmu yang jadi korban dan harus menanggungnya sendirian."

"Sasuke juga tidak tahu hal ini, Neji." Shikamaru juga angkat bicara.

Temari membantu Sasuke berdiri saat Hinata datang dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih karena luka di kakinya.

"Hinata." Sasuke berkata lirih ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendekati Neji.

"Nii-san, ayo kita pergi."

"Tidak Hinata. Aku akan membawa pengecut ini ke hadapan otou-sama."

"Aku setuju, lebih baik kita bicarakan secara kekeluargaan. Aku juga akan menghubungi orangtuaku." Itachi menanggapi dengan positif perkataaan Neji.

"Tidak usah, nii-san. Aku mohon jangan beritahu otou-sama mengenai hal ini."

"Itu harus Hinata, tidakkah kau tahu kami mengkhwatirkan keadaanmu selama 4 tahun ini."

"Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku mau menunggu Keichi saja."

"Jangan khawatir Hinata aku bisa menjaganya. Selesaikan saja masalah kalian. Jika ada apa-apa aku akan menghubungi kalian." Temari mencoba memberikan solusi.

"Itu benar, aku dan Temari akan mengurusnya. Kalian luruskan saja salah paham ini." Shikamaru mendukung perkataan Temari.

"Tolong Temari, Shikamaru."

"Tentu Itachi."

oOo

Ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga terasa begitu mencekam, tujuh orang yang berada di ruangan itu diam seribu bahasa. Lima pasang mata memandang bergantian ke arah wanita yang sedari tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan pria yang sengaja didudukkan di sebelahnya juga hanya bisa terdiam, kerena memang ia tidak tahu apa-apa bahkan ia berada di negeri orang selama 4 tahun ini. Itachi dan Neji tidak berkomentar apa-apa dalam pertemuan ini, mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak punya hak ikut campur dalam permasalahan ini. Tugas mereka hanya sampai pada membawa permasalahan ini ke hadapan orang tua masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, Hinata?" Hyuuga Hiashi akhirnya memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Maaf, otou-sama. Aku bingung sekali dan aku tidak ingin mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita dengan kesalahanku."

"Jika kau mengatakannya pada kami, kalian akan kami nikahkan dan tidak akan tersebar di masyarakat." Uchiha Fugaku berkata dengan nada sesal yang gagal ia tutupi.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat, kabar ini pasti akan menjadi perbincangan di antara kolegaku." Hyuuga Hiashi kembali menyesalkan perbuatan putrinya.

"Maaf otou-sama." Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi.

"Tidak ada jalan lain lagi, mereka harus menikah secepatnya, Fugaku."

"Ya, aku setuju."

"Biarkan aku dan putraku tetap tersembunyi seperti selama ini, akan lebih baik bagi kita semua. Tidak akan ada nama keluarga yang tercoreng. Itu semua kesalahanku jadi biar aku saja yang akan menanggung semuanya."

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak membesarkan putraku untuk menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Ujar Fugaku seraya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah putra bungsunya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang keberadaan Keichi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Keichi putraku?"

"Dia hanya putraku, Sasuke."

Semua hanya terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban Hinata, entah ada masalah diantara mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua tetap harus menikah itu keputusan kami." Perkataan Hiashi tidak bisa diganggu gugat, keputusan akhir hakim yang telah mengetok palu di persidangan.

"Selama ini kami baik-baik saja hidup berdua saja. Kami tidak butuh ayah ataupun suami."

"Ada peran ayah yang tak bisa digantikan seorang ibu, Hinata. Kau harus paham itu." Uchiha Mikoto memberi pengertian pada wanita yang telah memberikan cucu padanya.

"Tidak, kami sudah merasa cukup dengan saling memiliki satu sama lain."

"Kau harus menikah dengan Sasuke. Jangan mengecewakan aku lagi, Hinata."

Skak matt bagi Hinata. Ia tahu selama ini selalu mengecewakan ayahnya dan tidak ada yang lebih menyakiti Hinata selain kalimat yang telah berkali-kali diucapkan oleh ayahnya itu. Maka dia hanya bisa terdiam, merasakan hatinya pedih tercabik, sekali lagi ia menangis dalam hati.

"Selesaikan apa yang perlu kalian selesaikan." Fugaku berkata pada Hinata dan Sasuke, dan semuanya meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

oOo

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Hinata?" pertanyaan pertama Sasuke yang diucapkannya ketika melihat semua orang sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Untuk apa? Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, Keichi putraku, hanya putraku."

"Kenapa kau membuatku seperti orang yang lepas tanggung jawab? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau mengandung anakku."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyangka aku hamil karena kita hanya melakukannya satu kali."

"Ya, itu benar. Kau sudah pergi ketika aku bangun pagi itu."

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan berada di ranjangmu sepanjang hari? Yang kita lakukan adalah kesalahan. Aku hanya ingin melupakannya dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi."

"Karena Naruto?"

"Tidak"

"Kau jangan pernah berharap lagi padanya, dia sudah bahagia dengan Sakura."

"Kita berdua memang pecundang. Benar kan, Sasuke?" Hinata menatap mata Sasuke dengan getir.

Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Hinata?" tanyanya putus asa.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memberitahumu?" Hinata tertawa getir sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau bercinta denganku karena bertaruh dengan teman-temanmu."

"Hinata?" Sasuke merasa ada petir yang menggelegar di kepalanya ketika mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Sasuke." Jawabnya sambil menatap mata Sasuke.

~x Flashback x~

Sekali lagi ia merasa terasing dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, bukan hanya karena memang ia tidak mengenal semua tamu yang diundang ayahnya di pesta keluarganya, tetapi juga ia merasa tidak pantas menyandang nama keluarganya. Hyuuga. Mungkin hanya satu kata atau dua suku kata bagi orang lain, tapi tidak bagi dirinya. Hyuuga adalah dunianya, Hyuuga adalah hidupnya, dan Hyuuga adalah beban terberat bagi seorang gadis seperti dirinya.

Ia memandang ayah dan kakak lelakinya yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan, mereka adalah bintang pada malam ini. Ayahnya berlaku sebagai tuan rumah yang baik malam ini, tak henti-hentinya membanggakan putra satu-satunya, penerus keluarga Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji, pemuda yang baru berusia 22 tahun tetapi sudah menamatkan program magisternya di MIT, tidak hanya sampai disitu ia juga mendapatkan predikat _summa cum laude_.

Hinata. Bagi keluarga besar Hyuuga, ia dianggap sebagai kegagalan dan kekecewaan terbesar. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sangat pemalu dan canggung di hadapan orang banyak, jangankan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya, untuk menyapanya ia sering kehilangan suaranya. Belum sampai disitu, ia bahkan harus mengulang pada ujian akhir kuliahnya kemarin, kejeniusan kakaknya tidak menular sedikitpun pada dirinya. Belum lagi adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi, meski tidak sejenius Neji, tetapi paling tidak ia lebih membanggakan dari Hinata.

Tidak. Ia tidak pernah iri pada kedua saudaranya, ia tidak pernah berharap yang muluk pada ayahnya. Hinata hanya ingin ayahnya memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang serta menerima apa adanya dalam diri seorang Hinata yang memang tidak jenius atau bisa dibanggakan keluarganya pada para relasi serta kolega ayahnya, hanya Hinata putrinya, darah daging Hiashi.

Pesta ini sangat membosankan seperti pesta-pesta yang sering ia datangi bersama keluarganya. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal semua yang hadir disini, begitu pun mereka. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa dirinya pasti salah seorang Uchiha, tapi entah mereka pernah mengenal dirinya atau tidak. Uchiha yang pernah mereka dengar pasti Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak mengenal putra sulung pemimpin klan Uchiha yang terkenal karena kejeniusannya dan jangan lupakan wajah tampannya yang tampak dingin tapi selalu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi para wanita. Uchiha Itachi yang telah menamatkan semua gelar akademiknya di MIT bahkan sebelum usianya genap 20 tahun dan tentu saja semuanya diraih dengan predikat kelulusan terbaik. Menjadi ketua teknisi dalam proyek yang dikerjakan bersama perusahaan mobil terkemuka di Jerman selama 3 tahun, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih menerima tawaran menjadi Direktur Teknik dan Operasional salah satu produsen mobil terkemuka di Jepang pada usianya yang baru menginjak 23 tahun.

Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang saat ini berusia 21 tahun belum mendapatkan prestasi yang membanggakan menurut standar ayahnya, padahal ia adalah lulusan terbaik pada program sarjana jurusan manajemen di kampusnya. Ia ingin lepas dari bayangan kakaknya maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. Lelah sekali rasanya mengejar kakaknya yang kemajuannya melebihi kecepatan cahaya, bahkan ujung bayangannya saja tak terkejar oleh Sasuke.

Satu helaan nafas panjang dikeluarkan Sasuke, diteguknya sampai habis minuman di tangannya. Sebuah kesalahan karena yang ia teguk punya kadar alkohol yang cukup memabukkan bagi orang yang tidak terbiasa meminum minuman beralkohol seperti dirinya. Efek alkohol dengan cepat bereaksi dengan tubuhnya, menyebabkan ia sedikit pusing.

Entah berapa lama ia berdiri di pojok ruangan, sampai ia didatangi oleh dua orang yang ia kenal, sepertinya mereka juga merasa bosan dengan pesta ini.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara yang menyapa dirinya.

"U...Uchiha-san?"

"Panggil saja Sasuke, ada banyak Uchiha yang hadir disini, bisa-bisa semuanya menoleh."

"Sa... Sasuke-san."

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa sedikit bosan. Aku tidak mengenal semua tamu yang diundang otou-sama."

"Sama, kau mau keluar? Di luar pasti lebih segar, tidak sesak seperti di dalam sini."

Entah apa yang ada pikiran Hinata saat itu, yang ia tahu ia sudah berada di jalan, mengendarai motor bersama Sasuke. Perasaannya lebih lega sekarang, ia merasa bebas dan tidak terbebani lagi. Tidak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang gagal, orang-orang pasti hanya memandangnya dengan aneh karena menaiki motor dengan gaun ungu pucat dengan detail ruffles di bagian bawah. Untuk kali ini ia percaya sepenuhnya pada pemuda yang sedang memboncengnya itu meskipun ia tidak pernah dekat dengan Sasuke, ia hanya pernah beberapa kali berpapasan di kampus dan bertemu di pesta-pesta seperti tadi.

oOo

Matanya perlahan mengerjap karena sinar matahari yang mulai menerobos jendela. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali, seperti ada palu yang berdentum-dentum di kepalanya, ia memijit perlahan pelipisnya berharap sakit itu segera hilang.

'Ini pasti karena alkohol yang aku minum di pesta semalam.' Ia mencoba menggerak tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

Menahan sakit ia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, betapa kagetnya Hinata ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak terbangun di kamarnya. Apalagi ia mendapati ada sesosok tubuh lain yang menemani tidurnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam, demi kami-sama, ayahnya pasti akan membunuhnya jika mengetahui apa yang ia telah lakukan semalam.

Tidak perlu otak jenius Neji untuk menerjemahkan perbuatan yang ia lakukan semalam dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya melihat pakaian yang bertebaran di lantai serta rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian tubuhnya, ia sudah bisa menebak yang terjadi, ingatan samar-samar kejadian semalam berkelebat di otaknya.

Hinata ingin sekali menangis, tapi kali ini rasionya menguasai dirinya. Secepat kilat ia memakai kembali semua pakaiannya, secepat yang ia bisa dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia merasa seperti seorang pelacur, tidur dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Sekali lagi ia telah mengecewakan keluarganya.

'Oka-sama kenapa kau harus melahirkan aku ke dunia? Aku hanya bisa mengecewakan otou-sama serta keluarga Hyuuga.' Batinnya menahan perih di dada.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar tempat ia berada sekarang. Ia ingat sekarang, kemarin malam Sasuke mengajaknya ke apartemen yang ia sewa bertiga dengan kedua temannya. Sebuah tempat pelarian jika ia merasa tertekan dengan semua aturan ayahnya. Kenapa Hinata bersedia diajak kemari? Karena ia bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan pemuda Uchiha itu, kurang lebih sama seperti keadaan dirinya. Ia merasa bersimpati, senasib dengan Sasuke, sepanjang malam mereka bertukar cerita yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan dari dunia. Tidak hanya menelanjangi rahasia yang mereka simpan, tetapi juga raga mereka, entah apa yang merasuki mereka untuk melakukan perbuatan terlarang itu, yang jelas mereka seperti menemukan orang yang akhirnya bisa memahami diri mereka masing-masing.

Langkah Hinata sontak berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Jadi Sasuke berhasil membawa gadis Hyuuga itu kemari, Juugo?"

"Begitulah Suigetsu. Mereka masih tidur dan tidak menyadari kedatangan kita tadi pagi."

"Aku tak menyangka mereka berdua bisa melakukan itu."

"Sepertinya kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ducati-mu itu Suigetsu."

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Ia segera keluar dari apartemen itu, menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat dengan derai air mata yang terus membasahi pipi putihnya.

oOo

Temari dan Shikamaru masih berada di ruang tunggu ICU, kedua insan itu sudah lebih lega sekarang karena menurut dokter keadaaan Keichi sudah lebih stabil sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka alasan Hinata meninggalkan rumah karena ini?" Shikamaru berkata pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Temari bertanya dengan sedikit heran.

"Kami satu sekolah saat SD dan SMP, meski tidak pernah dekat. Kau tahu saat Hinata meninggalkan rumah banyak rumor yang beredar, ada yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi tekanan dari keluarganya, yang lain mengatakan kalau Hinata memang sengaja 'diusir' dari rumahnya."

"Mana yang kau percaya?" tanya Temari sambil menatap pria di sampingnya.

"Tidak keduanya." Shikamaru sedikit menyunggingkan seyuman ketika melihat dahi Temari berkerut, lalu melanjutkan, "Tekanan keluarga besar Hyuuga pada Hinata memang besar tapi aku tahu Hinata bukan gadis yang mudah putus asa, ia selalu berusaha menjadi lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi. Jadi aku percaya pasti ada alasannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah."

Temari mengulum senyuman di wajahnya, "Seperti biasa pola pikirmu memang tidak bisa ditebak oleh siapapun."

"Tapi kau selalu bisa mengerti aku, seperti biasa."

Keduanya berpandangan dan melempar senyum lembut, tangan Temari membelai wajah Shikamaru.

"Kau tidur cukup akhir-akhir ini?" Temari bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang tak ditutup-tutupi. Wajah Shikamaru tampak agak kuyu, ada kantong mata menghiasi wajah malasnya.

"Tidak. Itachi membuat kami tidur tidak nyenyak dengan semua instruksi-instruksinya. Aku bahkan belum tidur dua hari ini." Shikamaru mulai menggerutu.

"Tentu saja Tuan Pemalas, mobil hybird tidak akan jadi kalau kau cuma tidur dan memandangi awan." Temari mengeluarkan nada sindirannya yang khas pada Shikamaru.

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, aku bukan adikmu yang menderita insomnia. Aku lelah sekali." Shikamaru menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya.

Temari mengeluarkan seringainya, "Tidurlah."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Shikamaru segera menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Temari, yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya seraya menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Temari yang selalu bisa menenangkannya. Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat, meresapi kedekatan mereka yang tidak terhalangi oleh apapun saat ini di ruang tunggu ICU yang sepi. Tidak ada yang menjadi saksi kecuali dinding-dinding bisu yang melihat kedua insan itu merajut kenangan manis di masa lalu.

Ponsel Temari tiba-tiba berdering, menyela ketenangan mereka berdua. Ia sedikit gelagapan ketika melihat ID caller yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Tou-san? Ada apa?" Temari bertanya pada seseorang di seberang sana begitu ia menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

Temari merasakan tubuh Shikamaru menegang ketika mendengar perkataannya dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya dari bahu Temari lalu langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah koridor kosong.

"Sepertinya aku pulang malam, Tou-san. Masih ada beberapa dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan." Temari berdusta pada ayahnya.

"Aku mengerti, Tou-san juga harus berhati-hati. Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai." Ia mengakhiri pembicaraan, lalu perlahan menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Suasana canggung melingkupi mereka, seperti pencuri yang terpergok mereka tidak berani berkutik, baik Temari maupun Shikamaru tidak berani saling berbicara ataupun mendekat. Seakan-akan jika mereka berani mendekat seinchi saja mata ketiga Sang Kazekage akan menangkap basah mereka. Shikamaru masih menatap lorong kosong di sisi kirinya sedangkan Temari memandang dinding depan di arah timur laut-nya.

"Kau disuruh pulang?" akhirnya Shikamaru membuka mulutnya.

Temari sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu karena dia setengah melamun, dia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Tou-san mau berangkat ke Spanyol. Beliau menanyakan dimana aku sekarang karena kemarin aku berjanji mengantarkannya ke bandara."

"Pergilah."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak mau disalahkan lagi." Temari sontak membeku mendengar alasan pria di sampingnya itu. Shikamaru menangkap perubahan samar itu, lalu buru-buru menambahkan dengan nada malas seperti biasanya, "Itu merepotkan."

"Apa aku menyusahkamnu?" Temari bertanya tanpa memandang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memandang Temari sejenak sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Tentu, kau wanita paling merepotkan yang pernah aku temui." Ia mendesah seolah menyesali ketidakberuntungannya.

Temari tahu itu hanya sandiwara Shikamaru agar tidak membuatnya terlalu merasa bersalah, maka ia hanya mengulum senyum.

"Aku mau ke kafetaria, mau titip sesuatu?"

Shikamaru melihat temari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah, "Oke, kutinggal dulu." Ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Temari, yang ia tahu sangat tidak disukai oleh mantan kekasihnya itu, tapi entah kenapa Temari tidak menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru seperti biasanya.

oOo

Lidah Sasuke seolah kelu mendengar penuturan Hinata barusan, ia tidak menyangka Hinata mengetahui hal itu.

"Dengar Hinata, aku tak tahu apa yang Suigetsu dan Juugo katakan, tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu?"

"Tidur dengan seorang gadis untuk taruhan maksudmu?"

"Jujur saja Hinata, malam itu aku bosan setengah mati di pesta, saat itulah Suigetsu dan Juugo mendatangiku karena mereka sama bosannya dengan diriku. Mereka lalu memaksaku minum bergelas-gelas _wine_, padahal waktu itu aku sudah sedikit mabuk, entah berapa gelas yang sudah aku habiskan. Mungkin saat itulah mereka mengadakan taruhan itu. Tapi aku berani bersumpah demi apapun aku tidak pernah sengaja menjadikanmu sebagai bahan taruhan."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua pembelaan Sasuke, hatinya berperang. Ia menemukan setitik kejujuran di mata onyx yang ia tatap saat ini. Hatinya ingin mempercayai semua perkataan Sasuke, tetapi otaknya dengan tegas melarang semua pemaafan yang akan Hinata berikan.

"Aku mohon Hinata, beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Baiklah anggap aku memang bajingan brengsek yang tega melakukan itu semua padamu, tapi tidakkah aku diberi kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahan serta waktu yang seharusnya aku lewatkan bersama anakku."

Helaian rambut indigonya terjatuh dari bahunya ketika Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, Sasuke benar, ini semua bukan soal dirinya dan Sasuke, tapi soal putra mereka, Keichi. Hinata teringat saat-saat bocah kecil itu dengan polos menanyakan dimana ayahnya ketika melihat di taman atau jalan yang mereka lewati, banyak anak seusianya berjalan bergandengan dengan kedua orang tuanya, bukan hanya dengan ibunya.

Keichi seolah tahu kesedihan yang disembunyikan ibunya, maka ia tidak pernah bertanya lebih lanjut ketika ia mendengar dari ibunya bahwa ayahnya sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa bersama mereka. Hinata teringat kata-kata Mikoto bahwa sebanyak apapun kasih sayang yang ia curahkan pada Keichi, selalu ada ruang kosong yang memang tidak pernah bisa ia isi, figur seorang ayah. Ia menyadari, bahwa ia tidak boleh egois, biarkan dirinya saja yang merasakan kurangnya kasih sayang seorang ayah, jangan sampai terjadi pada putranya. Hinata hanya hidup untuk Keichi, maka Hinata akan memberikan semuanya untuk cahaya hidupnya itu, bahkan jika ia memang harus bersama Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ini semua kulakukan demi, Keichi." Hinata akhirnya memberikan keputusannya.

oOo

Temari menjerit kecil ketika merasakan panas di pipinya, ia menengadah dan menemukan seringai jahil Shikamaru tersungging di bibirnya. Shikamaru menyodorkan segelas minuman panas ke hadapannya, sedikit bersungut-sungut Temari menerimanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kopi." Jawabnya singkat sambil duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Hei, aku tidak suka kopi, Jenius."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa aku lupa hal itu?" ujarnya cuek dan terus meminum kopinya.

Shikamaru mendengar Temari mendecih, ia melirik dari ekor matanya dan menemukan Temari mulai meneguk isi gelasnya sesudah ia mencium aroma yang tersebar dari dalam gelas plastik itu yang ternyata bukan harum biji kopi melainkan teh.

"Apa sih yang kau suka dari kopi? Rasanya pahit warnanya hitam." Temari bertanya sambil menggosok-gosok pipinya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit akibat panas dari gelas yang ditempelkan Shikamaru tadi.

"Masih sakit?"

"Menurutmu? Tentu saja sakit. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan waktu menempelkannya di pipiku?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawabnya, ia malah mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Temari. Membelai sisi yang sedikit memerah karena perbuatannya tadi.

"Kau yang aneh, mana ada orang yang tidak menyukai kopi?" Shikamaru menjawab tanpa melihat mata Temari dan terus membelai pipi Temari dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku memang tidak suka kok, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kau mencobanya dengan cara konvensional tentu saja kau tidak menyukainya, kau harus lebih kreatif. Lain kali akan kutunjukkan caranya."

"Oh ya?" ejek Temari, "Kenapa tidak sekarang saja kau tunjukkan caranya?" Temari menantang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap mata Temari, "Kau yang memintanya, Senorita."

Shikamaru mengeratkan tangannya di kepala Temari, bibirnya mengecup pelan bibir Temari, merasakan kelembutan yang sudah lama tidak ia cicipi. Perlahan lidah Shikamaru menjilat bibir bawah Temari seolah meminta izin untuk memasukinya, Temari mengerti dan membuka bibirnya yang langsung diterobos oleh lidah Shikamaru. Temari mengecap pahit kafein yang terasa di lidah Shikamaru, ia terus menyesap pahit yang menyebar di dalam mulutnya. Ia menekan kepala Shikamaru lebih dekat, agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Shikamaru menciumnya dengan lembut tapi penuh penegasan bahwa ia adalah miliknya.

Kebutuhan oksigen memaksa keduanya melepas pagutan bibir mereka, sedikit terengah-engah mereka saling menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Usaha yang bagus, Senor."

"Bagaimana kau sudah menyukai kopi?"

"Belum."

"Sepertinya aku perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi."

"Dari dulu kau selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi nyatanya aku masih belum menyukai kopi. Tapi aku selalu suka caramu mencoba membuatku menyukai kopi."

"Aku juga tidak peduli kau suka kopi atau tidak, aku hanya menyukai caraku membuat kau merasakan kopi."

Keduanya menyunggingkan senyum saling mengejek, sebelum akhirnya mereka meneruskan ciuman yang terinterupsi tadi. Kali ini bukan ciuman yang penuh penguasaan seperti tadi, tapi sebuah ciuman lembut yang panjang dan dalam. Saling berbagi kelembutan serta merasakan manis dari bibir pasangannya, tidak ada nafsu yang menggebu-gebu hanya menunjukkan rasa cinta dan sayang yang selama ini terpendam. Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari begitu larut dalam pagutan bibir yang memabukkan di koridor ICU yang sepi.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua, secepat kilat mereka melepaskan diri dari pelukan.

"Itachi?"

"Tentu saja kami sedang menunggu keponakanmu." Shikamaru berkata dengan jengkel karena keasikannya terganggu oleh kehadiran Itachi.

"Bukankah masih ada yang harus kau kerjakan di kantor Shikamaru? Kalian bisa pulang sekarang, biar kami yang menjaga Keichi."

"Baiklah kami pulang sekarang."

oOo

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih ketika mengamati halaman demi halaman album foto yang sedang dipegangnya. Terkadang sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya, begitu banyak waktu yang ia lewatkan dalam kehidupannya putranya. Begitu banyak kejadian yang tidak ia pantau, kelahirannya, saat ia mencoba merangkak di lantai rumah sewaan Hinata, atau langkah pertamanya yang sedikit tertatih-tatih sebelum Keichi jatuh ke pelukan ibunya. Sasuke mengusap foto di hadapannya, Keichi sedang tertawa lebar dengan sebuah _cupcake_ yang diatasnya ditancapkan sebuah lilin, ulang tahun pertama putranya.

Langkah Hinata sedikit terhenti ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke, sebersit rasa bersalah hadir di dadanya, ia sudah merenggut hak seorang ayah untuk mengamati pertumbuhan putranya. Mungkin keputusannya benar dengan menyetujui pernikahan ini, ia ingin menebus semuanya dengan membiarkan ayah putranya itu sebagai bagian hidupnya dan Keichi dan selalu ada di setiap momen penting kehidupan Keichi.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata sambil meletakkan nampan di meja.

"Begitu banyak yang sudah kulewati selama 4 tahun ini." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk foto-foto di hadapannya.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa, asal tidak ada lagi yang terlewatkan dalam kehidupan putraku dari pandanganku. Apa menurutmu Keichi mau menerima kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba ini?"

"Tentu. Ia selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu. Keichi pasti senang kalau kau menemuinya."

"Aku memang bukan orang yang membuatmu kagum seperti yang kau rasakan pada Naruto, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadi orang yang dapat dibanggakan putraku dan juga orang yang selalu melihatmu sebagai Hinata, bukan seorang Hyuuga."

Hinata tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah. Kebiasaan yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman berada di dekat Hinata.

oOo

Keichi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, ketika ibunya menjengukknya bersama seorang pria yang diperkenalkan sebagai ayahnya. Rona bahagia menghiasi wajah imutnya yang sedikit pucat, sebisa mungkin ia mencoba membalas pelukan ayahnya yang telah lama ia rindukan meskipun kedua lengannya tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena infus serta sekantong darah yang terus disuplai ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa tou-san akan pergi lagi?"

"Tidak. Tou-san akan di Jepang terus bersamamu, juga mengajakmu serta kaa-san tinggal di rumah tou-san kau suka?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika melihat putranya menganggukkan kepalanya penuh antusias.

"Tou-san nanti akan mengajakku bermain baseball juga?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah jagoan, sekarang kau harus istirahat, supaya cepat sembuh dan bisa bermain dengan tou-san." Hinata berkata sambil membetulkan selimut Keichi.

...

"Kenapa tidak di kantor saja tadi?" Temari menghentikan langkahnya, memandang galak ke arah pria berkuncir satu di sampingnya.

"Tadi belum terasa, Temari. Kau duluan saja ke kamar Keichi, nanti aku menyusul setelah dari toilet." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sekeranjang buah-buahan ke tanganTemari.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Shikamaru." Temari meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang perawatan Keichi.

Temari urung membuka pintu di depannya ketika melihat dari kaca–yang berada di tengah pintu–pemandangan yang begitu menyentuh hatinya. Di dalam sana sebuah keluarga kecil sedang merajut kembali kebersamaan mereka untuk pertama kalinya selama 4 tahun terakhir.

Shikamaru sedikit heran ketika melihat Temari berdiri mematung di depan kamar Keichi, bertanya-tanya hal apa yang menyebabkannya tidak segera masuk. Perlahan didekatinya Temari, ia begitu tenggelam dengan apa yang sedang ia amati sekarang, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandangan Temari dan menemukan bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata sudah melepas keegoisannya demi kebahagian putra mereka. Ketiganya terlihat begitu bahagia, setelah sekian lama terpisah.

Shikamaru tersenyum memandang Temari yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya, perlahan digenggamnya jemari Temari yang berada di sisi tubuhnya.

Temari sedikit kaget ketika merasakan sebuah genggaman hangat di jemarinya, dilihatnya Shikamaru sudah di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum memandang Shikamaru yang tidak juga mengalihkan pandangan intens ke arahnya, dibalasnya genggaman Shikamaru.

"Aishiteru." Bisiknya perlahan pada Temari.

Temari hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada Shikamaru, pemuda itu mengerti bahwa itu adalah balasan dari pernyataan cintanya tadi. Keduanya kembali tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah keluarga kecil yang tengah berbahagia didalam sana.

To be Continue...

Author's note:

_Bombay Type Blood_ memang benar-benar ada, tapi memang jarang didengar oleh orang awam. Dari namanya sudah bisa ditebak kalau golongan darah ini ditemukan Bhende di Bombay, India pada tahun 1952. Golongan darah ini sangat langka dengan perbandingan 1 : 250.000. Golongan darah ini tidak memiliki ekspresi antigen sistem AB0 di permukaan sel darahnya. Jika diperiksa dengan sistem biasa maka yang akan muncul adalah golongan darah 0, tetapi pada kenyataannya tidak bisa menerima transfusi darah dari golongan darah 0, karena sebenarnya memang berbeda. Pemilik golongan darah Bombay Type disarankan untuk menabung darah sedikit demi sedikit, karena bila sewaktu – waktu membutuhkan, tidak kebingungan untuk mendapat stoknya.

Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka untuk fic ini . So mind to review?


End file.
